operation7fandomcom-20200222-history
Industry Town
Industry Town is a medium sized map in the game Operation 7. It has been around since open beta and have become one of the most popular maps in the game. Overview Buildings There are many buildings and places the player can go on top of or access in. * Blue team spawns on top of a 3-story building on one end of the map, with 5 main ways off the place; one ramp leads into the hallway, one jump leads inside the wharehouse, one ladder leads down all 3 stories to the ground, one ramp leads to the roof of the warehouse, and one ladder leads to the second floor where you can safely jump or climb down to the ground floor (note that the first floor has no access points, those who want to go into the building needs to climb the ladder up to the second floor. * Brown team spawns on top of a 3-story building on the opposite end of the map. There are 4 ways off the spawn area; one by jumping down (safely by using objects) to the ground floor, one by walking up the warehouse roof, one ladder that leads down to the ground floor, and one open roof corridor that leads to inside the hallway. * There are two warehouses, their roofs are one on each side of the teams' bases that can be easily accessed. They are parallel to each other, and have a small gap of space between them. A lot of fighting goes on here, with only hiding behind the safer side of the roofs are the only option as cover. If one team can go onto the other team's roof, they can easily go on the other side and spawn camp, however they are exposed to the enemies' spawn point and can easily be taken out. Both roofs are hugging a wall, which has a large, open window that can be accessed to the inside of the "hallway". * This "hallway" is inside a 3.5-story building one of the locations a lot of battle goes on. It has 4 access points and one large hallway. Overhead, it could look like an "E", but with four horizontal lines instead of three. Situations involving anything from grenades to sniper rifles are used, which is safer than running into the hallway and getting blasted by dozens of rounds. The spawn points are on opposite ends of the corridor, with a doorway to inside one of the warehouses and a window from the rooftops are in the middle of the hallway. * Both warehouses can be accessed from the inside. They can be easily entered on the ground level (watch out for opposing forces). There's boxes which block a lot of the inside, but the main thing is a stairway that leads up to a stair case that goes into the middle of the "hallway". * The ground level is pretty simple, which mainly looks like a "L". The ground floor has several new places to get to, including the awfully long ladders that are in between the warehouses that goes up to the roofs, the ladder up to the spawn point of Team 2, and a stairway that leads to the roof of a building that's a bit separate from Team 2's spawn point, which can provide views of the spawn points. Popular Game Modes and Settings * Game Modes: Headhunting, Survival, Deathmatch * Map Time Setting: 12:00 (clear day), 1:00 (clear night) * Max. players: 12 people, or 6 vs. 6 balanced. Image Gallery IT 1.jpeg IT2.jpeg IT3.jpeg IT4.jpeg Category:Maps